1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose holder device and more particularly to a holder device which is designed and configured to removably house and maintain a plurality of cards, such as credit cards, medical cards, or the like, and simultaneously removably secure paper items, such as bank notes, checks or the like, efficiently and compactly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals today are constantly searching for devices which will assist in organizing their daily responsibility and even their personal, yet important, documentation. The typical consumer also desires that these particular devices be not only practical but aesthetically pleasing and compact as well. For example, day timers are compact devices which are invaluable to many individuals. These day timers offer the consumer a single device that can assists in a multiplicity of tasks, such as maintaining business cards, receipts, daily scheduling, addresses, phone numbers, and the like.
Yet another storage device used for organization and versatility is the conventional wallet. Wallets have been utilized for several years. The wallet is a conventional item and is universally known. The wallet is a device which can neatly store various cards, bank notes, and even personal photographs, or the like. Though functional, many believe that the wallet is too bulky for carrying in one's pocket and also not as efficient.
Accordingly efforts have been made to provide an efficient means for carrying items which may be used on a regular basis and which are typically found in the wallet. One such device is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,552, issued to MaGahee. In this design patent there is shown a credit card holder having a frame-like construction. Two identical mirrored bends, forming channels, are used to receive and maintain the plurality of credit cards or the like. Extending outwardly from the upper or left channel is an extending stop flange. This flange acts as a stop means and is used for securing the card within the channel. Though efficient in maintaining credit cards, this device fails to offer or structurally allow a means of carrying paper products, such as bank notes, checks or the like. Since the back of the device disclosed by McGahee is opened, it is infeasible to attach a money clip or the like thereto, without affecting the structurally integrity of the unit. Additionally, the location of the stop flange provides a device which can be obstructive when inserting cards therein. Thereby, providing a card holder which is difficult to utilize, especially for those with limited dexterity.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,729 issued to Riley. In this patent there is disclosed a holder comprising a first component which can receive a second component. The components are separate elements and are constructed of material which is foldable, thereby providing a device which is not an integral structure as well as providing a device which is structurally inadequate. In use, the first portion is designed to bend for inherently forming channels. The channels are designed specifically for receiving a ticket. After the ticket is located within the channel, the second portion is inserted therein. Once slidably inserted, the second portion having a tongue will exert a constant pressure on the ticket for providing the ticket to be in a fixed and secured position. This device is design specifically for use with tickets and as such cannot be used for credit cards, money notes or the like. The design and structure of the tongue provides a device which is obstructive and can ruin the credit card by damaging the magnetic strip. Further, the of two components provides a device which difficult to utilize and inefficient for the needs of today's consumers.
Still another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,955 issued to Featherston. Featherston teaches a cardholding having an enclosed back wall. Extending outwardly from the parallel outer edges are grooves when are designed and configured to receive credit cards or the like. The channels each have a different thickness for providing for one pocket to act as a holding means for holding the card in a fixed position. The use of the providing the channels with varying thickness provides a device which is difficult to manufacture. Additionally, in time and after daily use, the channels will inherently increase in size, consequently eliminating the capability of the holding means. Thereby, rendering the card useless. Further, Featherston fails to disclose a means of maintaining bank notes and the like. This failure provides a device which is limit in use and versatility.
Still another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,019 issued to Sumner, III. Here there is illustrated a simple, and possibly, an inoperable design for a combined card holder with a money clip. In this patent there is disclosed an enclosed back surface having a money clip attached thereto. Located oppositely from the money clip are parallel and oppositely located channels used for receiving credit cards and the like. The card holder does not disclose a stop means. Hence, it is seen that the cards, once located therein, can easily fall from the channels. Thereby, rendering an inoperable holder.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts, provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a compact and aesthetically pleasing product which will successfully and efficiently maintain a plurality of cards while simultaneously have the capability of maintaining other flat objects, such as bank notes, checks, business cards or the like. As illustrated, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.